


Study Break

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: Jensen and Jared should study witchcraft, but they end up taking a study break instead.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: 2019 Supernatural & CWRPF Holiday Exchange





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Candygramme](http://candygramme.livejournal.com) as part of the [](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_j2_xmas](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/) exchange. Merry Christmas!
> 
> This is also set in the same verse as [Up To No Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686173) but you don‘t need to have read it first!

Jensen entered the library, intend on studying for his latest assignment from Jeff. But of course he wasn’t alone. He sighed. “Jay-Red. You’re such a nerd.“ He passed his hands through Jared’s hair, messing it up.“Should‘a known you’d be in here.“

Jared turned around to glare.“The fuck, Jensen? You’re also in here to study. Nerd.“ He turned back to his book and fixed his hair.

“Am not. I just came to annoy you,“ Jensen replied, not even really sure why he still felt the need to hide that he liked studying. He wasn’t at his old school anymore. It was just him and Jared here, in Jeff’s private library. And Jared knew him well enough by now. And he still liked him.

“Sure. Not at all about Master’s assignment. You definitely don’t thrive on making him proud.“ Jared turned around to smirk at him and Jensen flushed. 

Feeling called out, Jensen reached for his wand and swished it towards Jared’s book, making it slam shut and slide to the other side of the table. “Am not,“ he grumbled.

Jared turned and gave him his best bitchface yet. “You really suck sometimes.“ He reached over the table to get his book again. “And not in the good way,“ Jared tagged on casually. “That, you‘re always welcome to do.“

Jensen turned an even deeper shade of red. “Fuck yourself. I‘m here to study.“ He huffed and turned towards the book shelf.

Jared laughed and got up, encircling Jensen‘s waist from behind and placing a kiss in the crook of his neck. “Come study with me, Jay.“

Jensen closed his eyes and smiled softly, enjoying it for a few seconds, before he pushed Jared off and schooled his face into a more neutral expression before turning around. “I don‘t think either of us would learn a lot.“ He wrapped his arms around Jared‘s waist though, and pulled him closer.

“Practical magic then,“ Jared suggested. “We can practise our spell work and have fun doing it.“ He raised one eyebrow and placed a teasing kiss to the corner of Jensen‘s lips.

“What are you suggesting?“ The last time they messed around, things had escalated quickly and Master Jeff had to step in. Not like it hadn’t paid off though. It was still one of Jensen’s most favorite things to remember alone at night.

“We undress each other with spells.“ Jared started, holding up a hand before Jensen could interject. “But we can only use the same spell once.“

Jensen cocked his head. Okay. That was actually... a very good idea. He pointed his wand at Jared’s sweater and mumbled “Disiparse,“ causing the garment to vanish.

Jared jumped a little, but then a wide grin was on his face.“Liquifido,“ he said and Jensen‘s shirt slithered down his torso in rivulets. It was a weird sensation but when he looked down, his shirt was intact again, lying on the ground. Just as well. Jared‘s sweater would be in his room when he returned.

Jensen thought for a moment, then he grinned. “Appare mus.“ He waved his wand and a dozen mice came running, tugging on Jared‘s shoelaces to untie them and then try to take off his shoes. The tiny creatures struggled, but Jared laughed and helped them along. Once the shoes were off, the mice tried to run away with them, but Jared waved his own wand and they vanished before they could succeed.

“Creative,“ Jared nodded, impressed. “I see I have to up my game. Flamare.“ He pointed towards Jensen‘s shoes.

Jensen was confused about the spell for a second, before his feet got extremely hot and his shoes felt like they were on fire. He kicked them off quickly. “Dude!“

“What? They were not actually on fire. It was all in your head,“ Jared defended his spell. “I wouldn’t... actually hurt you,“ he added in a small voice.

Jensen sighed, still a little pissed. He cocked his head and considered his next spell. Jared’s pants had to go. He raised his wand, hesitated, then pointed it back down. “So, I was gonna conjure up some maggots to eat away your pants, but not only am I afraid of how you’d escalate that, I also kind of don’t want to see that. Truce?“

Jared opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking down at his legs. He gulped and passed his hands over the fabric a few times. “I was going to have silkworms unspool your boxer briefs, so yes. I see your point.“

Jensen wasn’t sure if he should laugh or be terrified. He shook his head. “Look at us, being responsible adults. Jeff would be so proud.“

Jared snorted. “Of us just having normal, unmagical sex in his library?“

Jensen‘s head whipped up. He hadn‘t thought they‘d still get undressed, but hell yes. He grinned. “If he catches us, we‘ll tell him how much worse this could‘ve ended. At least we didn‘t set fire to his books.“

“Good plan. We should always come up with worst case scenarios and use them to justify ourselves. It’s surely going to make him less mad.“ Jared’s voice was dripping with sarcasm, but he put down his wand and tugged Jensen in by his waistband instead.

“I don’t want to think of getting punished before we even do the deed, Jare,“ Jensen rolled his eyes and opened the first button on Jared’s pants.

“Or do you?“ Jared teased, scratching his fingernails over Jensen’s chest, making him shudder.

“Shut up.“ Jensen could feel his flush return, so he pulled Jared in for a deep kiss instead, taking off his pants with his other hand. 

Jared cupped his cheek, caressing him with his thumb. Jensen hummed into the kiss. Jared’s pants fell and Jared’s hand joined Jensen’s in taking off his own. They both stepped out of their pants while never fully breaking the kiss and Jared backed Jensen up against the table. Jensen hopped up and could feel the book land on the floor. He glanced towards it briefly and smirked. Coming in here to study had been an awesome idea.

Jared kissed down Jensen‘s throat and Jensen buried his hands in Jared‘s hair. This time, Jared didn‘t mind that he was messing it up. Jensen smiled and used his legs to tug Jared closer. He interlaced his fingers with Jared’s and drew on his magic to be able to have a bottle of lube appear without having to use his wand. Jeff actually would be proud of them for discovering joint magic. It didn‘t always work, but Jensen had discovered that when he and Jared were in synch and basically had the same needs, it worked flawlessly.

And hey. They could always study later and do some _joint_ research on that. Jensen grinned and tugged Jared‘s head up so he‘d be able to properly kiss him again.


End file.
